TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to an ankle brace which fixes and supports that portion of the leg and foot of a patient extending from the lower leg or shank portion to the foot for the purpose of providing medical treatment or preventing orthopedic problems pertaining to the bones, ligaments and so forth of the ankle joint. The fixation force applied by the brace can be adjusted in accordance with the degree necessary to treat a particular disorder and/or heal the same.